Fire and ice
by mrs.cullenxox
Summary: It has a little bit to do with shiver, but mostly my own creation from many stories.     Jason is a mysterious boy who happens to be the love of Rose. They are always living with the fact that, this could be the very last time they see eachother.


Authors note: this is a story i made myself by using a variety of knowledge about shifters/werewolves from books that i have read. It's the most mixed up fanfiction , but i really wanted to see what you thought of it :) positive comments only are welcome :) I have always wanted to write on my own and now i am asking of your opinion :) ( please be nice, im sensitive about writing) . Enough of me , lets get on with the story :)

Chapter one.

Ill never forget the day that Jason Mallory told me he wanted to be with me forever. When your with a guy like Jason, you become very familiar with the feeling of the unknown. Never knowing whether he'll be back, what his feelings are, and your own feelings for that matter. Its an emotional roller coaster, for both of us, but for some strange reason, unknown to me, we always get through it; well, almost always.

~Rose~

I opened my sleepy eyes and rolled over to the clock. The glowing red numbers said that it was 4:15 am . This was about the time I checked for Jason. I walked down my stairs and checked my back door. Nothing. My heart started to beat, what if this was the day? The day he wont be back? I slid the sliding door smoothly to the side and was greeted with the coldest air we've had so far in November. Just this alone , made my skin crawl. This is it. I told myself, He wont be back, you've lost him. I could feel tears building up inside me. I closed the sliding door and sat on the steps or our patio, the one dad built about 9 summers ago.

I remember crying my eyes out, because there was a family or rabbits where he wanted to build it, so he moved the rabbits before he started. I was always doing things like that, refusing to let my dad cut down the trees because he was hurting them , and all that jazz. I smiled a little remembering my father saying, " Rose, one day , your gonna be the one lying down infront of bulldozers and tying your self to trees, I can see it now."

Then I felt cool arms snake around my waist, " Jason." I half whispered, I smiled and spun my self around. His big grin and floppy hair greeted me as I turned around, smile matched his instantly. He kissed my mouth so gingerly , I though I would faint. He was always pulling romantic stuff like that, one of the many ways he can get my heart pumping, and he knew it. " Rose, I thought I would lose myself today, I really did. " He said to me as he towed me along to the big swing that faced the woods. I looked up into his big green eyes. " I was afraid of that too," I half whispered. We gazed into eachothers eyes, sometimes , I think he can see into my soul.

He played with my fingers for a long time, holding them , rubbing his thumb against them, until I noticed something. " Jason?" He looked down into my eyes, " Yes?" he asked. I took his fingers and pointed at the blood under his nails. He just stared at it for a little while, wondering. I got up and walked into the house to look for my nail clippers.

~Jason~

I though I would loose myself today. I truly did. My senses coming back to me as I layed on the ground , feeling the earth and water under my body. I was cold again, and I couldn't remember what I had just done. All I could remember was rose, and her sweet smell of flowers and cookies. Funny how her name is rose, yet she smells of a strange flower unknown to me.

I walked over to a tree, smelling it, trying to see if I remembered it. Recently , I have been waking up in places so far away from my destination, Roses house. I followed a scent and eventually found the one that would lead me to Rose. I walked a few feet and found my bundle of clothes I keep for when I return to humanity, jeans and Roses favourite t shirt of mine, one o fthe beatles. I shrugged on my clothes and proceeded to Roses house, I could feel her pulling me in , like a fish on a line.

I could see her sitting on the steps of her patio, she told me about it , I think it was made about 9 years ago , and something about a family of rabbits. From the opening of the trees , I quietly made my way over to her and snaked my arms around her. She smelled delicious, all her flowers and cookies filling my nose.

~Rose~

My baby was a shifter.

(so how did you like it so far? :) should i write more? :) leave your comments and ill decide if its worth writing :) 3 3 3 )


End file.
